chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Siobham Ciera Jones
Siobham "Shiv" Jones (full name Siobham Ciera Jones) is the infant daughter of Liz Jones and David Johnson. She is two years old, and has manifested the ability of empathic reality manipulation. Her nickname is "Shiv", and her godparents are Adam Jones, her maternal uncle, and Gemma Jones, her maternal aunt. History Shiv spent most of her first year meeting family and friends of her parents, and has formed a friendship with Aito Connell. She manifested her ability on her first birthday. Irritated that her mother was watching the news on the television instead of paying attention to her, she caused the television to switch itself off. Since then, she has also used it to make it rain, to make it possible for Aito to be rescued, and to create a pet cat. Shiv recently used her ability to teach herself Japanese so she can communicate with Aito better. Evolved Human Abilities Empathic Reality Manipulation Shiv, like most members of her family, is an evolved human and therefore has an ability. On her first birthday, Siobham manifested the ability of empathic reality manipulation. This enables her to manipulate reality, but only when her emotions truly desire the result. To date, there has been few limits to what Shiv can do, by manipulating reality. Some examples of what has used her ability to do is include changing the weather, switching the television off and making a cat appear. However her ability has shown to fail, when she tried to summon Aito from the future. Her ability is tied to her emotions, similar to how her mother's ability is and thus she can only alter reality if she is emotionally connected to what she wants to manipulate. Family Shiv comes from a big family, especially on her maternal side, but she has no siblings. *Mother - Liz Jones *Father - David Johnson *Uncle - Adam Jones *Uncle - James Jones *Aunt - Gemma Jones *Aunt - Kate Jones *Aunt - Shaleigh Johnson *Cousin - Caitlin Jones *Cousin - Emily Jones *Cousin - Joseph Jones *Cousin - Rose Jones *Cousin - Matt Jones Home Shiv's mother, Liz has lived all over the world - in Cork, Ireland, Barcelona, Spain and New York, America. Shiv currently lives with Liz Jones in their penthouse apartment in New York City and her father, David Johnson also lives in the building, a floor below them. It has wooden floors, and it is decorated cheerfully and lavishly. There are four floors in the apartment, and Shiv has a whole floor to herself. Liz has a master bedroom, and en-suite, with two spare bedrooms, and a floor made up of the living room, kitchen and a universal bathroom. The fourth floor is used mostly as storage, and Shiv's playroom. Appearance At the moment, Shiv is a small and cute toddler. She has brown hair and light blue eyes, although no one is sure who she inherited these from. She has sensitive skin, as a child, so she will also need to wear scratch mittons at night, and when she grows, her skin will be quite tanned. Her eyes will remain the same noticable blue, and her hair, while darkening a little, will resemble her mother's hair. Shiv will keep her hair long, but she will often tie it up, to keep it out of her eyes. She will grow to be short, standing at about 5ft 5, with a slim and delicate figure. Her taste in clothing is simplistic, and she enjoys wearing comfortable clothing, like jeans and hoodies, that still manage to be flattering. Shiv is currently nearly a year and a half old, but she is small for her age, and always will be. Etymology Siobham is the variation of the name Siobhan and is originated from Ireland. The name means "God is gracious". Her middle name Ciera in French means "princess" however it could be a variant of the name Ciara which in Ireland means "black". Her maternal surname Jones is actually a variation of the surname Johnson, which is her father's surname. These names mean "son of John", and the name John shares the same meaning as her first name, "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters